Cry here with you
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Percy and George at the small "break" in the battle of Hogwarts when they find out Fred is dead.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new little Harry Potter one-shot. It's about Fred's death again and about George and Percy when they find out. I hope you like it.

George came into the Great Hall with dusty and torn clothes and sweaty hair. He had decided to fight into the battle at Hogwarts with his family and his twin Fred.

"Hey...you did good George.", someone whispered next to him.

It turned out to be his former Quidditch Captain, who played for Puddlemere United now, and friend Oliver Wood. He didn't seem to be any less exausthed then George was. George grinned at him. Oliver had only said that since he managed quite a few good curses with Deatheaters.

"Thanks Oliver...right back at ya.", George replied and that wasn't lied.

After this Oliver went off again to help collect bodies. Suddenly George saw his older brother Percy running straight at him. A few seconds later Percy tossed his arms around George. After this battle it was probably understandable to George. Percy was glad to see him alive and to be the honest...George was glad that Percy was alive too.

"S'okay Perce. You can let go off me now. I'm also glad to see you alive.", he mumbled into Percy's chest.

Suddenly he felt tears dripping into his hair. Either Percy hadn't gotten the message or...but no...that was impossible wasn't it. Or was it real that Percy was crying?

"Hey Percy...what happened?", George asked as Percy finally pulled away a little.

"G-george...I am SO SO SO SORRY!", he chocked out.

"What about?", George asked realizing that Percy was serious.

Precy wiped his eyes with his sleeve, what didn't do much to stop the flow of tears that was coming from his eyes. He grabbed George by the shoulder and leaded him to a spot where many dead were placed. What George had to see next was probably more like a really badnightmare to him, than it was reality. Fred was dead...he was gone. Never coming back. It didn't seem to hit home to George. He sat down next to the stretcher, Fred was lying on, and began to laugh. His laughter scared Percy and this time it did not scare him in the way, it would've scared him when he had become another victim of his pranks. It scared him in a way when he knew something was wrong with his brother.

"Wow...first real prank eh Perce? Okay...you two got me. Get up now Fred!", George half laughed and half sobbed.

"Okay...enough now. Joke's over! You're overdoing it!", George sobbed a few minutes later when Fred wouldn't get up.

"George...I'm sorry. I was there as it happened. There was the explosion...I couldn't react...it all went so fast!", Percy began to stammer around and then he was in tears too.

George scramled himself up and than launched himself into Percy's arms. Percy held him protectively. George cried almost hysterically and Percy could understand that since Fred and George had been as close as they could be, had always done everything together...basically they had been one and the same...at least it had seemed this way to Percy...and he would know this since he had become the victim of their pranks really often.

"P-percy?", George sobbed later on and Percy loosened his grip on George a bit.

"Yes George?", he murmured looking at his little brother.

"How did he die? I want to know it.", George murmured.

Percy gulped. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell this to George. It had been totally horrible to watch, but it would even be more horrible to tell George how his twin had died.

"I'm not sure if you really wanna hear this George.", Percy mumbled.

"Please...", he croaked.

"Okay...we were dueling Deatheater. Fred and me. Ron, Harry and Hermione came to help us and then...then...there was the explosion. I...I think Augustus Rookwood set it off. I just couldn't react fast enough...as the dust cleared...", Percy said.

"Don't go on! Percy...I understand.", George whispered and hugged him again.

Percy was in tears now too and George was crying harder again. Percy gently held him and even as the rest of the family came into the great hall they cried together.

_**Ending Word: **_So...how did you like this. It's not my best piece but I hope you still like it. I also hope that you leave some reviews behid and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
